


Ocean Mysteries

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Piratas, Romance, Sirenas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: Que grandes fueron las historias de piratas en antaño, aunque en este cuento trataremos sobre tres en especifico...Vengan a conocer la historia de estos tres, sus hazañas y por supuesto su grandiosa historia de amorPuzzleshippingTerdershippingBronzershippingAu
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Bronzershipping, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship, Terdershipping
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Buen dia a todos mis amados lectores!
> 
> Jejeje esta es una nueva historia que comenzare XP espero que la disfruten...
> 
> Todos ustedes saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

_Hace muchísimo tiempo existieron los grandes hombres del mar, tanto malos como buenos. Piratas y Almirantes siempre estaban en constante lucha, los Piratas por seguir con su vida delictiva y los Almirantes por detenerlos. Muchos Piratas fueron muy sonados, pero hay tres en especifico que fueron bastante importantes._

_No solo por sus hazañas si no por la poco conocida historia de amor que esconden detrás de aquella despedida fachada, pero no comenzaremos alli... Comenzaremos por el principio, por aquel momento en que la vida de ese trío comenzó a cambiar sin oportunidad de retorno..._

* * *

Tienes alguna idea de como el Bastardo de Bakura sobrevivió? - gruño un rubio de peinado alocado a su compañero.

Ni idea, creeme que esa sera la primera pregunta que pienso hacerle - respondio un tricolor con el ceño fruncido, ambos con su respectiva ropa descuidada y tipica de un Capitan Pirata, sin faltar por supuesto los llamativos sombreros que demostraban su posicion - no todos los dias te disparan a quema ropa y te arrojan al mar, para un año despues regresar mas fuerte que nunca.... Quiero saber que hizo ese pendejo

Y es que esa habia sido la historia mas sonada hacia tiempo, como un respetado Almirante habia acorralado al Capitan Bakura y con un golpe de suerte durante una pelea le habia disparado a quema ropa en el pecho. El Almirante al verlo sangrante y herido se decidio por terminar el trabajo arrojandole al mar, despues de eso solo fue cuestion de tiempo para que toda la flota fuera atrapada o asesinada... Era lo mismo al final.

Se habian hecho celebraciones y todo en festejo de la aparente muerte de una de las plagas que infestaba los mares, pero cual fue la sorpresa de todo el mundo cuando, poco menos de un año despues Bakura regreso con una flota imparable y aun mas cruel que nunca. Miles de Almirantes habian intentando acabar con el, esta vez para siempre. Pero de alguna forma no conseguian nada, nadie nunca lograba siquiera estar demasiado cerca antes de que Bakura de alguna forma lo supiera y les callera a ellos de sorpresa.

Todo era tan extraño que generaba miles de hipotesis, cada una mas descabelladas que las otras. Marik y Yami estaban artos ya de esta intriga, pero por desgracia no habian podido concretar una reunion con el peliblanco desde su milagroso y extraño regreso. Hasta hace poco que habian quedado en verse un rato en esta taberna escondida - joder espero que si venga

Y si no viene le cazare hasta encontrar al idiota, ya no soporto esta maldita intriga - gruño Marik de mal humor.

Ambos se quedaron mirando y sabian que se unirian en dicha caza, esperaron un rato mas hasta que vieron la puerta del local abrirse de golpe. Por ella entro el peliblanco con toda la fanfarrea que pudo y una sonrisa totalmente descarada - bueno hola! Como estan ustedes dos? Mucho tiempo sin verlos - saludo sentandose descuidadamente junto a ellos.

Tsk! Te tardaste pendejo, no pudiste irte de putas otro dia? - gruño Marik con la nariz arrugada, podia oler el pesado aroma a sexo y.... Sal? O bueno, eran Piratas quizas eso era algo natural.

No me fui de putas, este ya es un hombre reservado para uno solo - dijo Bakura sin soltar su descarada sonrisa haciendo que los otros dos le miraran confundidos y extrañados.

Momento... Eso suena a hombre casado o enamorado, Bakura tu andas enamorado? - pregunto Yami con los ojos muy abiertos... A la mierda como sobrevivio, esto era mucho mas jugoso.

El peliblanco se tomo un segundo y parecia meditar, no dijo nada hasta que de pronto chasqueo los dientes fastidiado - No preguntes estupideces, mi vida no tiene nada que ver contigo asi que deja el tema

Pero... - Marik intento sacarle algo mas pero Bakura rapidamente silvo con fuerza llamando a una de las meseras poco vestidas.

Traenos una ronda de cerveza a los tres - ordeno lanzando sobre la mesa una moneda de oro que valia mas que cualquier cosa que se encontrara dentro de ese horrible lugar, la mujer muy feliz por el dinero hizo lo dicho lo mas rapido posible - vamos! Tenemos mucho por contarnos y poco tiempo, quede en vernos aqui porque necesitaba suministros, pero en cuanto mi tripulacion los tenga me largo

Joder, entonces partamos juntos, yo ya tengo todo desde hacia horas solo esperaba esta maldita reunion - gruño Marik terminando de golpe lo que quedaba en su taza

Yo no tengo problemas, si estas tan urgido por irte vamonos de una vez - dijo Yami encogiendose de hombros y tomando un solo trago largo para dejar lo demas, el no era tanto de tomar.

Bien, vamos de una vez a mi barco - Bakura se levanto despues de terminar su bebida para guiar a los otros dos.

Marik y Yami caminaron sin miedo por la baiha, total todo este era un pueblo pirata y ellos erab mas que bienvenidos - oigan ustedes dos! Nueva regla mientras esten en mi barco, cuando yo este en mi camarote no me molesten y tampoco pueden entrara si yo no estoy... Hagan como que mi camarote no exite

Los otro dos se miraron confundidos, eso era raro y nuevo. Pero al final ambos suspiraron y se separaron del peliblanco, necesitaban ir a organizar sus propios barcos para partir, sus barcos seguirian al de Bakura mientras ellos mismos iban en el barco del peliblanco. Fue poco el tiempo el que les tomo organizar a sus hombres para poder ir a donde el pirata peliblanco les esperaba, llegaron al sitio y se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando miraron la enorme nave que se gastaba el tipo.

Era facilmente el doble de grande que sus barcos, totalmente negro con los detalles importantes en plata y de la pura. Mira que ellos eran piratas y conocian sobre metales y gemas preciosas - wow Bakura, donde conseguiste esta belleza? - pregunto Yami aun mirando todo.

Un regalo - respondio simplemente y por el tono no queria dar mas explicaciones.

Quien te daria semejante regalo? Solo la cantidad de plata en esto debe costar una fortuna! - grito Marik con el ceño fruncido

De hecho yo mismo construi gran parte de el, aunque las piezas y todo lo costoso que lleva fueron un regalo - comento Bakura acariciando uno de los mastiles con cariño - vamos, aun queda mucho mar por recorrer y estar en tierra ya me esta artando

Los otros dos aun no estaban demasiados complacido con la corta cantidad de respuesta que habian recibido, pero no pudieron hacer nada al Bakura adelantarse para ladrar ordenes a su tripulacion - en cuanto zarpemos acorralamos al pendejo ese para que nos diga al menos como sobrevivio - murmuro Marik con malicia

Bien, subimos con el al timon para que no pueda escaparse - agrego Yami con el mismo tono y forma en la voz.

Se quedaron donde estaban mientras el barco poco a poco aceleraba y se iba mar adentro, cada uno miro brevemente a su propio barco seguir de cerca al del peliblanco. Uno morado oscuro con detalles en dorado oscuro y caoba era la preciada joya de Marik, mientras Yami tenia uno de un color marron bastante oscuro con detalles en dorado brillante.

Justo cuando el pueblo se veia pequeño detras de ellos los dos Capitanes se miraron entre ellos para hacer lo que planearon, sigilosamente subieron a donde Bakura fijaba el curso a quien sabe donde - oye Bakura... Como sobreviviste? - pregunto Yami con curiosidad mientras se apoyaba casualmente en la madera.

Me salvaron y me curaron - respondio sin quitar la mirada del frente... Parecia estar buscando algo a decir verdad.

.... Quien te salvaria en medio del mar, siendo quien eres y estando tan herido como supuestamente estabas? - pregunto esta vez Marik en un gruñido.

Te sorprenderias de lo que uno se encuentra en medio del mar - comento distraido y con el ceño fruncido.

Yami y Marik comenzaron a buscar para ver que estaba buscando el peliblanco, pero estaban en el medio del mar y al parecer no habia nada cerca... Que era lo que buscaba? - Bakura... Que buscas?

Nada, solo escucho a ver si estamos seguros - murmuro en voz baja su mirada estaba concentrada en un punto indescifrable del horizonte mientras tocaba su pecho... Como palpando algo.

Marik y Yami volvieron a mirarse extrañados, Bakura estana actuando demadiado raro... Yami suspiro y siguio analizando al peliblanco con la mirada, parecia mas... Relajado que antes, como si muchos de los pesos que llevaba antes se fueran esfumado... Que le habra pasado a Bakura en todo ese tiempo fuera del juego?

Bien, al parecer no hay nada en mucho trecho asi que puedo relajarme - dijo Bakura estirandose - yo ya vuelvo, pueden estar por aqui en la cubierta o pasar a uno de los camarotes, cualquiera es suyo mientras esten por aqui

Con eso Bakura paso por un lado de Marik y desaparecio en algun lugar del barco, el rubio puso mala cara cuando el peliblanco se habia ido - genial, ahora tengo mas dudas que antes

Bueno... Pasaremos un rato a ver que averiguamos - murmuro Yami suspirando

* * *

Los dias pasaron y ni Marik o Yami consiguieron algo de informacion respecto al misterio que envolvia a Bakura, mas bien tenian aun mas incognitas que respuestas - que molesto es esto, Bakura siempre consigue la forma de evadirnos cada vez que tocamos el tema

Ya veras que... - Yami se detuvo cuando escucho algo extraño de pronto, ambos estaban en su camarote hablando y junto a este se encontraba el de Bakura. Era un sonido... Algo tan bonito... Tan hermoso... Que... quería... El quería...

Yami que carajos te pasa? - gruño Marik astiado, su amigo idiota de pronto se habia puesto como ido... Parecia mirar al vacio y sus ojos se habia dilatado extrañamente.

No escuchas...? Es algo tan bonito... Yo tengo que - murmuraba el tricolor levantandose de la cama y caminando algo torpemente.

Marik tambien se levanto y se interpuso en el camino del tricolor con actitud extraña, sabia que su amigo tenia un oido muy agudo y era normal que escuchara algo que el no... Pero no era para tanto! - Yami que demonios te sucede!?

Por un segundo parecio que Yami le iba a ignorar, pero de pronto se detuvo y miro a su alrededor extrañado - ehh... Sucedio algo?

Eso deberia preguntarte yo a ti! - grito Marik pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - estabamos hablando y de pronto te perdi totalmente!

.... Ni puta idea de que me estas diciendo - dijo Yami extrañado.

Marik iba a decir algo mas cuando la puerta fue abierta de pronto interrumpiendole - oigan par de niñas, hay un barco de Almirantes cerca, aun no se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia asi que aprovechare el momento para ver que llevan y acabar con ellos! - dijo Bakura con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Yami y Marik fruncieron el ceño pensando la nueva situacion y , Bakura parecia tan seguro de lo que decia, tan seguro de que se saldria con la suya. Se miraron entre ellos y salieron a ver la gravedad de la situacion, cual fue su sorpresa al no ver nada en el horizonte - oye Bakura... De donde sacas que hay un barco de Almirantes cerca? - pregunto Yami parpadeando con curiosidad.

Je! Tengo mis fuentes, ustedes ya veran como los atrapo y se los muestro - gruño Bakura para largarse a ladrarles ordenes a sus hombres, Yami y Marik simplemente veian las preparaciones para el supuesto ataque medio pensando que su amigo se habia vuelto loco.

Pero de pronto lo vieron, alli en el horizonte habia un barco y por la forma en que andaba parecia ya haberse percatado de los tres barcos piratas. Pero para este punto ya era tarde, Bakura les ataco con todo el poder que parecia ahora poseer, Yami y Marik se quedaron de piedra cuando notaron que los oficiales en el barco no parecian estarse defendiendo mucho... Mas bien parecian dejarse matar y lanzar al oceano como si nada.

Pronto todo habia terminado y viero a Bakura registrar todo encintrando una buena cantidad de cosas, con todo ya en su barco prendio fuego a la nave de los oficiales caidos para largarse como si nada.

Je! Y ustedes que pensaron que m estaba volvienso loco - dijo Bakura a los aun soprendidos Yami y Marik.

Marik le miro frustrado - ..... Puedo preguntar y responderas?

No - respondio con total descaro y franquesa - yo me voy a contar todo esto, ustedes sigan de vagos!

Ni Marik o Yami siquiera intentaron detenerlo, con los intentos anteriores de respuestas sin exito ya estaban aburridos. Asi que lo dejaron estar y al final ni siquiera lograron ver al peliblanco en todo el dia, hasta que cayo la noche y se rindieron por hoy.

Mucho mas tarde, a altas horas de la noche Marik entra al camarote del tricolor como si fuera la propio - Joder tengo hambre Yami

Y tienes que despertarme a las tantas de la madrugada por eso? No me jodas pendejo - gruño el pobre adormilado y dando la vuelta en la cama para darle la espalda aal idiota molesto.

Acompañame joder! - chillo el rubio y Yami no pudo hacer nada, pronto se vio siendo arrastrado a quien sabe donde.

Donde podemos conseguir algo de comer por aqui? - gruño Marik en voz baja

Tu crees que yo me conozco este Barco? Pudiste ir a joder a Bakura, seguro que el te consigue algo o alimenta a los tiburones contigo - murmuro Yami entre dientes sumamente enojado por haber sido despertado.

El dijo que no lo molestaramos en su camarote - recordo Marik y Yami le miro con una ceja arqueada, desde cuando el rubio respetaba lo que se le decia? - y no pude entrar a su camarote, esta muy bien cerrado...

O bueno, supongo que su tocamos no deberia haber problemas - Yami suspiro y el mismo comenzo a ir hacia el lugar donde estaba Bakura.

Pero en cuanto estaban por llegar el tricolor noto como la puerta comenzo a abrirse poco a poco haciendo que ambos se detuvieran, se miraron entre ellos y debatieron que hacer. Hasta que Yami miro el cielo frunciendo el ceño, era demasiado tarde en la madrugada para que Bakura estuviera despierto o dormido... Que sera lo que estaba tramando?

Vamos, escondamonos! - ordeno en voz baja y empujo a Marik detras de un barril.

El tricolor comenzo a mirar con atencion el camarote y vio salir a una delicada figura, vestido con hermosas telas y lo mas increible.... Doncel, de cabellos blancos saliendo del camarote de Bakura con una sonrisa complacida - joder... Creo que nos encontramos con el pequeño secretito de Bakura, y mira que tiene buenos gustos ese niño es precioso... No lo presta...

Callate imbesil, si es de Bakura dudo mucho que puedas preguntarle sin que te lance fuera del barco! - regaño Yami en voz baja, no queria que lo descubireran y ganarse con problema con el temperamental peliblanco.

Pero miralo es tan bonito! - exclamo Marik señalando al doncel que se habia sentado en las barandas del barco mirando hacia el horizonte.

Si Marik, es bonito pero... - Yami se detuvo, tanto el como Marik miraron con los ojos muy abiertos como el doncel se habia tirado del barco de espaldas hacia el mar, por un segundo giraron a mirarse y luego corrieron a ver el agua.... Pero nada, no habia ni rastro de la hermosa criatura que habian visto anteriormente.

Porque demonios hizo eso!? Donde esta!? - chillo Marik horrorizado.

Ni puta idea... Se lo habra llevado la corriente!? - dijo Yami esta vez - joder, Bakura...

Bakura no debe saber que nosotroso estabamos aqui, si lo tenia secreto era por algo - gruño el rubio rapidamente - quiza es uno de esos niños nobles bonitos, seguro Bakura lo secuestro y le ha estado cogiendo sin mucho cuidado... Derrepente se suicido y ya

No creo que sea eso... - murmuro Yami con el ceño fruncido, ese doncel no parecia nada traumatizado.

No importa ya lo que sea, el niño se mato - gruño Marik girando sobre sus talones para salir de la escena, si alguien preguntaba el no sabia un carajo.   
Por su parte Yami miro otra vez el agua preguntandose que estaba sucediendo, todo esto era demasiado extraño y definitivamente necesitaba llegar al fondo de esto por su salud mental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje bien! Esto fue todo mis amores...
> 
> Espero recibir su apoyo en este nuevo proyecto, todos ustedes saben que su servidora les ama!
> 
> Nos leemos en otra oportunidad!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Como estan?
> 
> Yo super feliz por todos los comentarios y votos que han recibido mis historias :3
> 
> Pero no hablo mas! Todos ustedes saben que no me pertenece Yugioh, si lo hiciera, Akefia no abria hecho lo que hizo y aun hoy lo veriamos por la serie TTnTT

Al dia siguiente Marik y Yami se levantan algo tarde y muy adormecidos despues de la desvelada que se hecharon, como quien no quiere la cosa se acercaron a Bakura, esperando algun tipo de reaccion en este. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando este estaba como si nada haciendo sus cosas diarias - durmieron bien niñas?

Yami estuvo realmente tentado a preguntarle si no notaba que faltaba "algo" cuando desperto, afortunadamente Marik se interpuso antes que pudiera meter la pata - si dormimos bien idiota, aunque yo me desperte y juraria que vi a un doncel salir de tu habitacion - comento como si nada... Bien, Marik no queria meter la pata, pero igual queria algo de informacion joder!

Seguro terminaste de volverte loco, en mi barco no hay donceles.... Los donceles y las mujeres traen mala suerte, que no lo sabias? - respondio Bakura como si nada

Marik y Yami se miraron entre ellos con frustracion, mira que este imbesil se estaba ganando la paliza para que soltara la sopa! - no Bakura, era un bonito niño peliblanco.... Encantador, vestido con hermosas telas... Es mas pense en pedirlo prestado, era demasiado hermoso como para no probarlo - susurro con un deje de malicia el rubio, si habia algo que Bakura tenia era un celo muy fuerte hacia sus "cosas"... Seguro caeria en la trampa.

Y alli estaba, la cara de Bakura se crispo de rabia por sus palabras. Fue solo un instante... Pero ese instante fue suficiente para que sus dos amigos se dieran cuenta de que si estaba sucediendo algo - aqui no hay ningun doncel, asi que vete al carajo - gruño el peliblanco e hizo amago de irse pero parecio detenerse antes para medio girarse y sisear - y si hubiera algun doncel aqui seria mio bastardo, asi que controla tus asquerosas manos

Ambos miraron divertidos como Bakura se largaba con toda la gracia y molestia que llegaba encima, antes de girarse para hablar - el muy idiota ni siquiera se pudo controlar de marcar territorio

Aunque es tonto, si tenia a un doncel aqui porque esconderlo? - pregunto Yami con el ceño fruncido - digo ya no estara mas... Para que mentir? Y si tanto le importa el doncel porque parece no afectado, a pasado bastante tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que no esta en el barco

Joder no se... - gruño Marik a punto se arrancarse los cabellos de la frustracion - y si le seguimos? Podriamos descubrir algo...

Ummm... Normalmente no apoyaria una idea asi, pero creo que es la unica forma de averiguar algo - murmuro Yami no muy seguro - no abusaremos de este espionaje, solo le seguiremos donde sea prudente y realmente parezca que conseguiremos algo - Marik asintio rapidamente, aunque dentro de el ya planificaba miles de maneras conseguir informacion... Cada una mas descabellada que la otra.

\-- O -- o -- O --

Otra vez estaban en tierra, los suministros de Bakura se habian acabado y fueron a por mas. Pero eso ni era lo importante hoy, no para nada! Lo importante era la sesion de espionaje que Yami y Marik le hacian a un cierto peliblanco, lo triste del caso es que no habian conseguido nada mas que amargura y fastidio.

Tsk! No esta haciendo mas que pasear por el mercado - exclamo Marik con fastidio en voz muy baja, no por eso con falta de sentimientos.

Parece buscando algo, ademas esta en donde las mujeres y donceles compran ropa - murmuro Yami con el ceño fruncido - que hace mirando ropa de donceles?

Marik solo chasqueo los dientes - Seguro quiere otra mascota, ya veremos a otro niño secuestrado suicidandose pronto

Podrias callarte? Estas siendo molesto - gruño el tricolor con molestia - ademas Bakura no solo esta mirando la lenceria o cosas pervertidas, esta mirando prendas... Prendas costosas, la tela, calidad y confeccion demasiado finas para que Bakura las compre para una "mascota"

Umm quiza tienes razon, al parecer Bakura esta escogiendo algo - susurro Marik señalando donde el peliblanco miraba insistentemente una prenda azul, parecia un vestido, pero ellos sabian que no lo era completamente. Era una de esas raras prendas diseñadas para donceles que parecian ser vestidos pero no lo eran en realidad.

Wow, esa cosa es bastante bonita... Sera que es un regalo? - se pregunto Yami mas a si mismo - _quisa estamos mirando todo esto desde el angulo equivocado, derrepente por aqui esta su enamorado y aqui niño que vimos fue simplemente un desahogo_

Vamos a ver si se lo lleva a alguien - dijo Marik mirando como envolvian cuidadosamente la ropa para Bakura.

En cuanto este comenzo a caminar ambos se apresuraron a seguirlo, realmente esperaban llegar a una casa o algo parecido, pero realmente se confundiero cuando le vieron caminar hacia la playa. La parte de la playa mas apartada y honda de toda la isla en la que se encontraban, no era muy usada para nada ya que las olas eran bastante traicioneras de este lado de la isla.

Marik y Yami miraron confudidos como la caja fue puesta sobre la arena y el peliblanco avanzaba hasta que el agua le llegaba a poco mas de las rodillas. Bakura miraba hacia el horizonte con una mirada extrañamente ida mientras se tocaba un punto en su pecho, Yami y Marik confundidos que preguntaron que estaba sucediendo... Bakura simplemente estaba alli, de pie repazando aquel punto en su pecho una y otra vez.

Que demonios hace Bakura? - gruño Marik al aire.

Sera que si queria al doncel que se tiro al agua y este es un tipo de... No se, funeral o algo? - dijo Yami al aire sin estar muy seguro de nada.

Ni idea, pero si es eso a la mierda! Tanto por tan poco? - gruño Marik con fastidio.

Bueno tampoco fue por nada, al menos descubrimo que Bakura si tiene corazon - murmuro el tricolor encogiendose de hombros. De pronto un chapoteo llamo la atencion de los dos escondidos y voltearon a ver a Bakura de nuevo, curiosos le vieron agacharse en el agua como para recoger algo que desde su lugar no podian ver. Segundos despues se levanto teniendo entre sus brazos a.... Momento...

Bakura.... Como que tienes a una sirena!? - gritaron tanto Marik como Yami al unisono sin poder controlarse, como hacerlo si Bakura habia levantado en sus brazos a aquel chico peliblanco que vieron la ultima vez.... Solo que esta vez carecia de piernas y tenia una hermosa cola de pez.

Solo que con su grito sobresaltaron a los dos peliblancos, principalmente al mitologico ser entre los brazos del pirata que se sacudia desenfrenadamente seguro buscando regresar al agua. Bakura solo los fulmino con la mirada absolutamente furioso para apretar su agarre sobre el ser - ya... Ya... Mi Ryou, calmate... Ellos no te haran daño, solo son dos idiotas que no saben cuando dejar las cosas

Bakura siguio sosteniendo a la sirena que seguia intentando huir asustado, hasta que al final parecio rendirse para pasar a aferrarse al pirata con fuerza - ustedes dos, que demonios hacen aqui!?

Primero explicanos tu que es eso! - pregunto Marik con algo de brusquedad.

El es mio, y no es una cosa! Es un ser que piensa, siente y padece como tu bastardo! - siseo Bakura enojado al sentir como su pequeño habia escondido su carita en su pecho asustado ante el grito.

No lo dijo de mala forma Bakura, simplemente estamos sorprendidos.... Se suponia que esas criaturas eran solo una leyenda! - intervino Yami sintiendose algo mal por haber asustado a la sirena, desde donde estaba podia verle temblar ligeramente en brazos del peliblanco.

Bakura suspiro medio calmandose, acomodo un poco mejor a su pequeño tesoro en sus brazos antes de comenzar a hablar - Yo lo pensaba asi... Hasta que este pequeño me salvo, ese estupido Almirante me arrojo al agua y realmente pense que moriria hasta que...

* * *

\- FlashBlack -

Bakura sintio el impacto de bala en su pecho mucho despues de que habia impactado, todo ser estaba demasiado sorprendido como para darse cuenta realmente de ese hecho. Tampoco pudo hacer nada cuando ese bastardo Almirante pateo su pecho arrojandole de su propio barco, nunca se habia sentido mas horrible... Sentirse caer desde su barco hacia el agua lo sintio como la peor deshonra que pudo sufrir.

Estaba ya resignado a su destino cuando sintio movimiento en el agua a su alrededor, miro a su lado y cual fue su sorpresa cuando un hermoso chico estaba alli flotando en el agua a su lado, mirandole con unos hermosos ojos esmeralda llenos de inocencia y curiosidad. Bakura por unos segundos se quedo absolutamente embelezado con la criatura, era tan bello... Tan hermoso... Pero la perdida de sangre y falta de aire comenzaron a pasarle factura, sus pulmones colapsaron y comenzo a sacudirse desesperado intentando volver a la lejana superficie empeorando la hemorrajea. 

De pronto sintio unos delicados brazos rodearle y la sensacion de subir a gran velocidad segundos despues, de pronto su cabeza rompio la superficie y tosio con fuerza sintiendo el aire regresar a sus pulmones. Abrio los ojos aun respirando agitadamente y miro como aun sosteniendole estaba aquel extraño chico mirandole con una mirada ahora extraña, los ojos esmeralda bajaron y se fijaron en la sangre que manchaba el agua como si considerara algo.

Bakura por su parte no estaba muy pendiente de las rarezas de toda la situacion, realmente no estaba pendiente de nada... La hemorrajea le tenia cada vez mas debil y sentia como se le iba la conciencia. De pronto sitio movimiendo a su alrededor y con lo que le quedaba de conciencia miro como el agua parecia brillar un poco, aunque parpadeo cuando todo parecio aclararse y su herida dejo de doler misteriosamente.

Con el ceño fruncido se toco la zona y abrio muy grande los ojos cuando no sintio herida ni sangre ni nada, ni siquiera sentia dolor! Shokeado miro el agua a su alrededor y vio emerger junto a el al chico que antes habian visto, un poco mas lucido comenzo a darse cuenta de la situacion en la que estaba y lo raro de todo - que eres niño? - gruño no muy bruscamente, total ese niño le habia salvado de alguna forma.

El chico frente a el tardo en responder y de hecho no lo hizo, simplemente sonrio inocentemente para alejarse un poco y frente a Bakura aparecio... Una cola de pez? Una cola enorme, blanca y hermosa... El pirata parpadeo y pregunto estupidamente - para que me muestras un pez?

El peliblanco le miro haciendo un lado la cola como si fuera el ser mas denso e idiota del mundo, Bakura vio como se acosto en el agua mostrando... Que de hecho no era la cola de un pez, era toda la parte inferior de la criatura - eres... Una Sirena? O bueno... Un triton, aunque tu cara es demasiado femenina para ser un hombre, pero no tienes pecho... Eres una Sirena entonces - el peliblanco se acomodo frente a el sonriendo y asintiendo rapidamente

Bakura miro divertido la curiosa criatura frente a el, debia abmitir que todo lo que decian de esas criaturas era cierto... Ese chico era absolutamente hermoso. Aunque ahora tenia mas cosas en las que pensar que en la belleza de la criatura, como por ejemplo que estaba solo en mar abierto y que nadie se tomaria la molestia de venir a rescatar a una escoria como el.

Joder... Que puedo hacer ahora? - se dijo Bakura a si mismo con ira.

La sirena le miro confundido y Bakura no pudo evitar responder a la pregunta tacita en la dulce carita - que puedo hacer? Estoy en mar abierto y sin posibilidad de que alguien venga a buscarme

Los ojitos esmeralda le miraron por unos segundos como meditando algo importante, hasta que derrepente sonrio y le tomo del brazo comenzando a arrastrarle por el agua - ehh? A donde me llevas!? - pregunto Bakura sin poder hacer nada para evitar que la criatura se lo llevara, medio temia que aquellas historias cobre estas criaturas fueran ciertas y que se lo llevara para comerselo.

Aunque esas historias hablaban sobre sirenas que hacian barcos enteros estrellarse para poder ahogar a sus tripulantes, esta sirena le habia salvado presisamente de ahogarse asi que... Deberia estar seguro no? Al menos no estaba solo, solo seguro que ya fuera intentado una estupidez desesperada.

Al final Bakura se dejo guiar a donde sea que la criatura le llevara, despues de un rato sibtio bastante curiocidad y nado junto con el queriendo llegar mas rapido. Despues de un rato el pirata vio frente a ellos como comenzaba a aparecer algo, entrecerro lo ojos y los abrio al darse cuenta de que estaban llegando a tierra - wow! Yo seguro que me pierdo todo y me vuelvo loco

La sirena le sonrio y tomo una de sus manos con la suya, Bakura levemente sintio las suaves membranas que tenia entre los dedos y unas pequeñas pero filosas garritas, aunque ignoro todo eso a favor de llegar a la isla y ver que habia. Pronto habia llegado a la orilla y Bakura corrio para ver... Una isla muy pequeña pero bastante llena de vegetacion - bien... Esto servira por ahora, al menos no morire de hambre en este lugar

Un chapoteo llamo su atencion y vio a la bonita sirena en la orilla mirandole expectante, Bakura no sabia porque o como... Pero sentia que le entendia o que queria decirle solo con mirarlo - si me gusto este lugar, al menos no morire de hambre... Pero de donde conseguire agua?

La sirena le miro como si fuera un tonto que señalo a su alrededor la gran cantidad del vital liquido que habia, a lo que Bakura sonrio y nego con la cabeza divertido - esa es agua salada, no puedo vivir de esa agua.... Es como si no bebiera nada, a ti no te afecta porque eres una criatura de alli pero yo no puedo tomarla... Necesito agua dulce

La sirena parpadeo como pensando en lo dicho, pero luego sonrio para girarse y arrastrarse hacia el agua de nuevo. Bakura le miro desaparecer en el mar confundido y se sento en la arena esperando a que regresara, casi uma hora fue la que espero y cuando ya estaba algo arto de esperar vio la brillante aleta blanca emerger a lo lejos.

En cuanto la sirena estuvo cerca de el le miro que llevaba varias conchas marinas de distintos tamaños, confundiedo le miro hacer un agujero considerable en la orilla y poner la fondo la mas grade de las conchas en forma de plato. El agua del mar lleno el agujero y de alguna forma no daño la forma del agujero, simplemente creo una suerte de piscina que emitia un brillo hermoso y etereo. Muy curioso y asombrado Bakura miro como la sirena coloco las otras conchas flotando magicamente sobre la piscina de agua en un orden de tamaños que solo el parecia conocer, cuando la ultima fue puesta en la cuspide el dedo de la criatura muy concentrada en su trabajo toco la superficie del agua debajo.

El agua parecio reaccionar ante eso y el dedo subio trayendo consigo el agua, aun mas encantado con las misticidad de todo el pirata miro como el dedo subio y el agua subio con el formado una pequeña cuerda definida de agua. Sobre la cuspide de todo la sirena dibujo en el aire un pequeño circulo y al instante aparecio una esfera blanca flotando y haciendo brillar todo.

Segundos despues el agua comenzo a salir de la esfera blanca, llenando la primera concha y luego desbordandose hacia la siguiente... - _esta haciendo una pequeña fuente?_ \- se pregunto al ver como el agua caia graciosamente sobre las varias conchas. Miro interrogante a la sirena que al parecer habia terminado y parpadeo confundido cuando esta le señalaba con una sonrisa encantada la nueva formacion, principalmente las conchas cerca de la piscina al fondo.

.... Bien, no... - comenzo el pirata pero luego se detuvo, cuando recordo... No le estaba hablando de agua dulce hacia un rato? Con los ojos entrecerrados se arrodillo y metio las manos en el pequeño chorro al fondo para tomar un poco.

La probo y se dio cuenta encantado de que no sabia para nada salado, es mas sabia mejor y mas puro que el agua de cualquier agua que Bakura fuera tomado alguna vez. Miro con una sonrisa a la encantadora criatura que le observaba expectante y le desordeno sus cabellos con cariño - muchas gracias pequeño, de verdad gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi - susurro el pirata com suavidad... Total esta pequeña criatura habia hecho mas de lo que cualquiera hizo hecho por el.

Bakura se quedo un rato en su lugar sopezando sus opciones, las cuales no eran muchas en este preciso momento. Asi que simplemente suspiro despues de un rato y mando a la mierda todo, quiza unas vacaciones obligadas lejos de todo le harian bien. Miro de nuevo a la sirena y con una sonrisa picara le tomo entre sus brazos sobresaltandole.

Oye! Eso duele - gimio el pobre pirata al haber recibido un profundo zarpaso de las garras de la criatura... Mira que esas garritas estaban bastante afiladas, le miro sisear mostrandole unos colmillos para nada pequeños - no te lastimare, simplemente quiero verte... Es la primera vez que veo una criatura como tu

Bakura no queria sentir un mordisco de esos dientes, asi que se apresuro a mostrar que no tenia malas intenciones. Pronto la criatura se tranquilizo y dejo hacerse al haberse cerciorado que el humano no le lastimaria. Con una sonrisa el peliblanco se sento dejando a la criatura en su regazo y la comenzo a explorar, primero paso sus manos las suaves mejillas sintiendolas totalmente normales... Incluso mas suaves que las de cualquier doncel o mujer.

Siguio hasta abajo por el cuello y con cuidado repazo las branqueas a cada lado del cuello, dejo de hacerlo con rapidez al ver como la criatura parecia bastante incomoda con la accion. Luego siguio bajando por la espada sintiendo la aleta dorsal en la parte baja... Hasta que llego a la parte mas curiosa, la hermosa, blanca y suave cola de pez.

Paso sus manos por ella y quedo encantado, la suavidad y el brillo de las escamas era espectaular. Miro de nuevo los encantadores ojos esmeraldas y decidio - _jejejeje esta pequeña criatura sera mia, me encargare de sacarle provecho a estas "vacaciones"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus comentarios y votos mis amores, nos leemos un aproxima vez!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konishiwa! Como estan todos?
> 
> Yo aqui con un nuevo capitulo XD
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Los dias pasaron y Bakura vivo con relativa tranquilidad en esa pequeña isla desierta, recibiendo de vez en cuando pequeñas visitas de su sirena... Porque si, la sirena ya no era "la sirena, si no SU sirena. El pirata estaba decido a que esa hermosa criatura seria suya de alguna manera, solo hacia falta averiguar como hacerlo cuando no sabia casi nada de ella.

Asi que Bakura lo dejo estar por ahora y se dispuso a explorar la isla en sus momentos de aburrimiento (que eran muchos, su sirena tampoco se quedaba con el todo el dia para su desgracia), encontro varias cosas hermosas y otras perturbadoras... Algo asi como huesos humanos y ropas regadas por algunas esquinas escondidas de las islas, curioso pero sin saber si realmente queria saber la respuesta a una interrogante Bakura espero la llegada de su sirena ese mismo dia.

Vio el brillo de su aleta acercarse y sonrio, en cuanto estuvo cerca le ayudo con el pescado que llevaba en las manos y a salir del agua. Su pequeña sirena siempre venia a esta hora a traerle peces de comer, era tan tierno. Sonriendo sento a la criatura cerca de una hoguera y comenzo a preparar los peces con calma, en cuanto habia terminado le ofrecio uno a la sirena pero esta como siempre puso expresion de desagrado y nego con la cabeza rapidamente.

... Que comes tu pequeño? Si no comes peces, entonces que...? - pregunto Bakura distraidamente, o eso parecia.

La sirena parpadeo lentamente una... Dos... Tres y varias veces mas, parecia meditando o buscando la mejor forma de responder, hasta que sonrio nerviosamente y tomo su mano para mordisquear sus dedos levemente. Bakura medio palidecio y tragando saliva pregunto para corroborar - .... Ehh... Es cierto entonces que las sirenas comen personas?

La sirena simplemente giro su cabeza hacia un lado y asintio con una timida sonrisa - .... Tu no me tienes aqui para comerme verdad!? - pregunto medianamente alarmado y la sirena nego con la cabeza rapidamente con ojos tristes, ante eso el pirata se relajo visiblemente, aunque quedo con otra duda que no tardo en decir - porque me salvaste? Apareciste de la nada y solo me ayudaste...

Aunque Bakura sintio como si hizo algo incorrecto al preguntar, la mirada de la sirena se torno algo extraña y dejo de mirarlo, despues volvio a mirarlo y simplemente se encogio de hombros sin que esa mirada extraña se fuera de sus ojos. Bakura aunque queria sabiamente no volvio a preguntar, mejor no molestar a una criatura que tenia que sabe que poderes y podia comerlo con gusto..... Aunque algo de eso le parevia extrañamente atrayente, no la parte de que podian comerlo, si no que esta criatura fuera tan mistica y fuerte.

 _Je! Me asegurare que seas mio pequeño, contigo nadie mas podra volver a joderme_ \- penso con una amplia sonrisa Bakura, miro de nuevo a su sirena y vio como su aleta comenzo brillar de forma extraña - .... Oye... Te pasa algo

La sirena miro su aleta y luego le miro a el con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera algo la aleta brillo aun mas, cegando los ojos de Bakura y cuando los abrio habia un hermoso doncel... Muy humano y muy desnudo arrodillado en la arena frente a el.

.... T-Tu cola....! Donde se fue tu cola? - pregunto Bakura con los ojos nuy abiertos.

La criatura puso los ojos en blanco y tomo el embase lleno de agua que Bakura tenia para beber, llamo la atencion de su acompañante y arrojo toda el agua sobre parte de su muslo. Al instante Bakura vio brillar las suaves escamas blancas que parecian estar superpuestas sobre la tersa piel, pero cuando la piel se habia secado completamente las escamas desaparecieron.... Que dato mas curioso.

Unos dias mas pasaron y el pirata siguio su algo aburrida rutina sin ningun suceso que la rompiera, para una persona tan activa e imperactiva como Bakura esa debia cambiar y pronto. Afortunadamentr sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y un dia mientras esperaba la acostumbrada llegada de su sirena cuando algo extraño sucedio, vio un pequeña balsa, destruida y casi hundiendose pero aun asi cargando a un hombre con apariencia desesperada.

Bakura arqueo una ceja e iba a dejar que el hombre llegara hasta la orilla solo para saber que le habia sucedido cuando noto a su sirena mirando atentamente al hombre desde atras, estaba lejos... Mucho mas lejos en mar adentro y solo podia verla gracias a un pequeño reflejo del blanco perlado de sus escamas, pero a leguas se notaba que estabas siguiendo al hombre.

La balsa se acerco mas al igual que la sirena silenciosamente desde atras y el pirata pudo detallar esta vez su rostro, como del dulce y apacible que siempre llevaba, parecia haber cambiado a uno un poco mas afilado... Mas feroz y sin embargo encantador a su manera - ayuda! Monstruos, monstruos Marinos! Salieron de la nada y todos comenzaron a actuar extraño! No recuerdo que paso, solo que habian... Habian! No se! Todo fue tan rapido! - chillaba el hombre aterrorizado llegando a la orilla y mirando a Bakura alli de pie.

De verdad? Monstruos Marinos? Que raro, yo no he visto a ningun monstruo y eso que llevo tiempo aqui - diji burlon y por primera vez en su vida Bakura no estaba mintiendo... Tanto, para el su sirena no era ningún monstruo asi que no habia visto a ninguno. Ademas el estaba encantado con esta situacion, al parecer veria a su pequeño "cazar" de primera mano... Esto no podria ser mejor!

De reojo miro a la criatura hermosa medio emerger del agua ignorando al hombre terminar de llegar y señalar sus oidos? - _... Quiere que...? Ohh! Quieres que_.... - sonriendo puso las manos en sus oidos de forma que no escucho nada mas.

Miro como la criatura se acerco un poco mas y su boca comenzó a moverse, a su lado el hombre parecio tensarse y sus ojos se vidriarse. Como en trance comenzó a caminar hacia la sirena y esta se alejaba poco a poco sonriendo dulcemente, cuando el agua ya llegaba a los hombros del hombre la criatura salto sobre el hundiendole en el agua. Bakura camino un poco mas cerca intentando ver que estaba sucediendo pero ya no había siquiera burbujas subiendo a la superficie, chasqueo los dientes... Tenia una curiosidad morbosa por ver como la sirena se comia a ese hombre.

Y si le arrancaba trozo por trozo con delicadeza? O podia morder y arracarla carne de los huesos con los poderosos colmillos que ya habia visto antes... No, esa ultima opcion no pegaba con la delicadeza con que su sirena hacia las cosas. Estaba seguro de que sacaba pequeños trocitos para comerselos con toda la delicadeza del mundo, asi era su preciosa sirena.

Unas pocas horas después Bakura miro emerger a su criatura con una sonrisa radiante y como siempre hacia se acerco a recogerla sentandola en su regazo - eso fue maravilloso pequeño, me encanto como atrapaste a ese hombre - comento acariciando con suavidad las escamas de la cola y mirando divertido como la carita del chico se iluminaba en rojo para esconderla en su pecho.

\- FlashBlack End -

* * *

Como era obvio Bakura no le comento nada de lo ultimo a sus amigos, simplemente les contó sobre el encuentro y como su Ryou le había salvado - bien Bakura... Pero se que hay falta historia - gruño Yami con fastidio del misticismo de su amigo, había sido muchísimo tiempo en que el peliblanco había estado perdido.

Pues te jodes, lo demas es privado de mi Ry y yo - dijo Bakura pasando distraidamente sus manos por las escamas casi secas, faltaba poco para que las piernas aparecieran y poder salir de aqui - que sea útil alguno de ustedes y me traiga la ropa para Ryou

Refunfuñando para si mismo Marik se levanto para tomar la caja y se la arrojo en los pies a Bakura, y fue justo a tiempo ya que frente a los impresionados ojos del par laa escamas comenzaron a brillar y se encendieron eliminando las escamas para dejar un par de tersas piernas detrás. Yami y Marik sonrojados y con los ojos muy abiertos miraron al precioso doncel muy desnudo frente a ellos como un par de idiotas - cuiden sus ojos par de bastardos! Es mio

No lo compartes Kura!? - gimio Marik medio embobado aun, ese doncel era demasiado bello... Se notaba que no era humano.

Dudo mucho que te deje tocarle de todas maneras, creeme muerde y rasguña duro - murmuro el peliblanco terminando de vestir al doncel - ahora vamos a largarnos, quiero ir a mi camarote con mi Ryou, tengo unos dias sin sentir su cuerpo junto al mio

Y sin que Marik o Yami pudieran negarse, Bakura ayudo a levantar a su doncel para salir caminando de aquel lugar. Momentos despues ni Yami o Marik tuvieron mas opcion que irse, total en aquel pequeño lugar no había nada mas que ver o hacer.

* * *

Ryou miro a esos dos humanos con curiosidad, se parecian a dos amigos de alguna extraña manera... Sera que ellos eran...? El no tenia forma de saberlo, tendria que decirles que vengan ellos a ver.... Con Yugi no tendría problemas, pero Malik - _uff! Hablar con Malik sera un verdadero desastre, si ya odia que yo venga a la superficie..._

Necesitaba ser inteligente y organizar una visita, algo complicado considerando que sus amigos vivían en el fondo del mar y los amigos de Bakura en la superficie. Pero no se preocupen, no habia problema que Ryou no pudiera resolver. Perdido en sus pensamientos y maquinaciones siguió el camino trazado por su compañero, le miro de reojo y se maravillo con las fuerzas del destino... Mira que juntarlo con su compañero del alma de esa forma, el solo estaba cazando junto a sus amigos cuando el agua le indico sobre lo que sucedida.

El mar cuidaba de sus criaturas y Ryou abria muerto poco despues de su otra mitad, asi de sencillo. Asi que para que eso no sucediera atrajeron a Ryou hacia su otra mitad, que era sumamente raro que la otra mitad de una sirena fuera un humano era otra cosa. Pero sucedia y Ryou ya se habia resignado a que la otra mitad de su alma fuera humana, habia una forma de convertirlo en un triton, pero... Era algo traumatica, sangrienta y con muchas posibilidades de salir mal, asi que Ryou le dejo estar.

Ademas habia aprendido a amar la superficie, era divertido ver lo que los humanos creaban y las cosas que habia aqui arriba. Era una lastima a veces que su especie los comiera... Y que no pudiera hablar por supuesto, ni siquiera con Bakura podia hablar ya que de solo escuchar su voz cualquier humano quedaria en trance o se volveria loco. Pero no se precupen! Habian formas de que el pudiera comunicarse con su amor - **Kura, muchas gracias por la comida para mi y mis compañeros hace un rato... Eres un gran jefe de grupo**

 **No te preocupes amor, estoy para ayudarte** \- cada barco que Bakura hundia era una situacion de ganar-ganar con su pequeño, el obtenia todas las ganancias y su amor tenia comida de sobra. 

Asi era como tenian su relacion, Ryou desde el mar buscaba siempre peligros para su compañero y le informaba de haberlos. En cambio Bakura le daba suficiente comida para mantenerse el y el resto del grupo, exactamente como un macho de la especie de Ryou... Eso habia ayudado a que su amigo Malik dejara su tontera y asi sea a regañadientes dejaba suceder su amor.

 **Amor... En que piensas? Has estado callado todo el dia** \- pregunto Bakura de pronto llamando atencion del peliblanco.

 **Nada importante Kura, solo que pienso jugar a la casamentera** \- respondio sonriente y dandose cuenta de que estaban ya en el camarote de su pareja.

Bakura le miro con exprecion divertida y una ceja arqueada - **debo asustarme?**

 **No, tu no, pero tus amigos puede que si** \- Ryou sonrio y recibio un beso encantador de su pareja.

 **Entonces bien** \- Bakura bozteso un poco e hizo que ambos se acostaran en la cama, el pirata manteniendo un firme agarre sobre la cintura de su amor.

* * *

Era de noche unos dias despues y ya habian zarpado, Ryou sonriendo se despidio por ahora de su encantador compañero y salio del camarote para ir con sus amigos... Se setia incomodo estando tanto tiempo fuera del agua, miro brevemente la hermosa luna llena. Habian ciertas leyendas que decian que la Diosa Luna era amante del Dios del Agua y que por ello esta influia tanto en las mareas, era una bella historia de amor que se contaban a las pequeñas sirenas.

No espero mucho mas para sentarse en la baranda y lanzarse de una vez al agua, se sintio ahogarse por unos segundos pero pronto se rehidrataron sus branqueas y pudo respirar con normalidad. Minutos despues aquellas piernas se unieron en una aleta y se zafo del vestido que Bakura le puso - _ummm... Donde estaran mis amigos? Ellos nunca se alejan demasiado del barco..._

Y asi fue, solo tuvo que nadar un poco mas profundo para ver a su par de amigos acurrucados juntos usando una enorme anemona como cama mientras dormian - chicos! Regrese...

Maaa...! Ryou deja dormir, acurrucate y deja dormir - gimio el mas grande de los dos, con cabellos rubios que bailaban en las aguas y una hermosa cola color naranja.

La mas pequeña que aun seguia profundamente dormida, trnia cabellos de uan curiosa forma de estrella y tricolores, con su cola color amatista brillante. Naa! Mañana buscaria la forma de arratrarles a la superficie o despues, ahora se acurrucaria junto a sus amigos como amaba hacer. 

A la mañana siguiebte el trio rodeaba el barco desde el agua y tambien vigilanfo el agua por posibles peligros, aunque Ryou tenia algo mas en mente... Necesitaba organizar una reunion entre sus dos amigos y los amigos de su compañero - ummm... Chicos! Crro qur he encontrado las otras mitades de su alma

Ahh..? - Malik fue el primero en detenersr y mirarle con el ceño fruncido - y donde sera que vistes a esas supuestas otras mitades nuestras?

Ehh... Son amigos de Kura, son amables y no intrntaran hacernos daño! Lo prometo - bueno Ryou no les conocia tan bien como para afirma eso, pero si resultaba que si eran sus otras mitades la magia trabajaria y se prendarian de sus amigos al instante... Tal como sucedio con el y Bakura - vamos, denles una oportunidad! Yugi tu siempre quisiste conocer a tu otra mitad y vivir un amor encantador... Vamos! Estaremos bien

Malik aun seguia con su seño fruncido mientras miraba a su amigo, mira que este era manipulador... Pero ahora tenia su curiosidad despierta - esta bien, la proxima vez te acompañaremos... Asegurate de que esos humanos se presenten!

A lo que Ryou absolutamente encantado asintio, esto habia sido mas facil de lo que pensaba y esperaba que todo saliera bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben lo qur me gustan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa...! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

El gran dia habia llegado y Ryou estaba extremadamente feliz por ello, sus amigos conocerian a sus otras mitades! Bueno... Posiblemente sus otras mitades, pero eso le hacia tan feliz! Junto a Bakura había logrado formar un plan para reunir a sus dos grupos de amigos y con suerte la magia funcionaria para que los dos piratas se prendaran de sus amigos justo como paso con Bakura y el mismo.

No están emocionados chicos? - pregunto Ryou dando vueltas en el agua muy feliz.

Yugi asintió sonriendo divertido mientras Malik puso expresion de limon - es conocer a unos tontos humanos... Que tanto!

Malik si es tu otra mitad sera super espectacular! Todos tendremos a nuestros compañeros! - dijo Ryou desinflándose con un puchero

Y serán humanos, una molestia de ser el caso - gruño el rubio sin quitar aquella expresión de limon.

Ryou solo le miro con un puchero aun mas grande, mira que su amigo sabia quitarle la emoción a las cosas! Asi que sin dejar de hacer puchero les guio hacia la playa donde se encontraría con su Bakura - **Kura... Ya están allí?**

 **Si precioso, yo y los idiotas estamos aqui** \- respondio su amor seguro con su tipica sonrisa descarada.

Se asomo en la superficie del agua y alli a lo lejos les miro esperarles, volvio a sumergirse y con su sonrisa renovada les señalo el camino. De un solo salto llego a los brazos de su Kura y se acurruco entre ellos alegremente, olvidando por un segundo a los amigos que se suponia debia reunir. Aunque no hizo falta ya que Yugi y Malik se habian asomado a mirar la escena con curiosidad a penas escondida, pero pronto su mirada fue robada por un pirata distinto.

Yugi primero habia visto curioso que ese humano tenia cabellos parecidos a los suyos, pero cuando una sensacion calida se instalo en su pecho supo que su amigo Ryou no se habia equivocado... Esa calidez era la misma que su madre le habia descrito que sintio cuando conocio a su padre. Mientras Malik a regañadientes habia admitido que Ryou habia tenido toda la razon, ese rubio humano le hacia sentir cosas... Que nadie mas le habia hecho sentir.

Por su parte ambos piratas también habian notado a las dos sirenas mirando a lo lejos con una sensacion extraña para ellos en sus corazones, Yami sentia como si habia encontrado algo que no sabia que le faltaba mientras Malik... Tenia una sensacion extraña, casi como si se fuera comido un monton de mariposas vivas y le esten haciendo estragos en su estomago.

Aunque no importaba que clase de sensación tenian, los cuatro sabían que tenían que conocerse... Y conocerse ahora! Yugi fue el primero en adelantarse con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, mientras como en transe Yami tambien andaba para sentarse en la orilla mirando a la hermosa criatura que le habia robado el aliento.

Marik por su parte habia sido el unico que se habia adelantado y se arrodillo en el agua un poco onda, miro a la sexy criatura frente a el y ronroneo encantado - ummm... Si aquella cosita esponjosa se ve adorable tu eres toda una belleza - mumuro coqueto.

Malik al escuchar aquello sonrio con igual coqueteria y sus aletas se levantaron, inconcientemente exhibiendo la hermosura de sus escamas al macho encantador que le piropeo. Bien Malik debia agradecerle a Ryou por traerle aqui, este tipo seria un humano pero si que sabia darle donde le gusta... En el ego.

Yami no habia hablado nada, simplemente admiraba a la preciosa criatura sonrojada frente suyo... Tan tierno, tan encantador - como te llamas pequeño? - pregunto con ganas de pasar sus manos por la espalda y llegar a su cola que le parecía tan suave.

Ryou justo en ese momento despertó de su... Encuentro con su compañero y miro divertido los dos encuentros, ya sabia que no se equivocaba con eso de sus otras mitades - **Kura presentales a mis anigos y diles que no podemos hablar**

Oigan idiotas, ya veran como les preguntan cosas a ellos pero no les podrán responder - gruño Bakura obedeciendo a su pequeño - no pueden hablar con nosotros, su voz nos volvera locos o dejara en un transe del que no recordaremos nada después... Y el rubio es Malik y el que tiene pelos de estrella es Yugi

Hasta tu nombre es encantador belleza - susurro Marik con picardía

Aunque cierto peliblanco ya estaba harto de estar en esta isla sin hacer nada - Vamos al barco, alli podremos conocernos mejor - dijo Bakura fastidiado... Por conocerse mejor se referia a el se largaria con Ryou y les abandonaria a su suerte.

* * *

O bueno... Realmente Bakura ni siquiera habia llegado a guiarles de regreso al barco antes de abandonarles a su suerte, aunque no importo mucho, cada uno tomo a su compañía (ahora muy humana) y se fueron buscando tener una improvisada cita ideal. Ni Yami o Marik sabian el porque, pero querían impresionar a sus acompañantes lo máximo posible.

Yami habia llevado a Yugi hacia los mercados y le estaba mostrando todas las joyas hermosas que habian en la superficie - mira Yugi, esta es una amatista... Combina con tus ojos - murmuro pasando el hermoso collar adornado con la piedra por su cuello.

Yugi sonrio encantado al sentir el frio de la gema, Yami no lo sabia... Pero acababa de cortejar de la mejor forma posible a la sirena que le veia sonrojado y con un brillo hermoso en la mirada, Yugi no era codicioso pero que su compañero le regalara algo hermoso era encantador para una sirena como el.

Malik y Marik habían ido a recorrer la isla pesquera en la que se encontraban, Marik se encargaba de mostrarle cosas a su acompañante que nunca antes habia visto. Y aunque Malik estuvo tremendamente reaccio a ver todo esto, no pudo evitar quedar encantado con todos los inventos que tenian los humanos. Ahora entendia porque a Ryou le gustaba tanto estar aquí arriba y por que tardaba a veces una eternidad en regresar, si esto era tan grande como el oceano, Malik no creia tener vida suficiente para conocerlo todo.

Es cierto que ha pasado demasiado poco tiempo como para que ambas parejas están actuando como lo hacen, pero asi funciona la magia de los compañeros. Es tu otra mitad, la otra mitad de tu alma y muy en el fondo lo sientes seas humano o sirena. Es una sensación que te atrae, que te lleva a buscar la parte que te falta y en cuanto la encuentras no la dejaras ir tan fácilmente... Quizá por eso ese par de hombres tomaron una vida en el mar, muy en fondo sabian que alli estaba lo unico que necesitaban.

 **Oye Kura... Como crees que les esta yendo a los chicos?** \- pregunto Ryou mientras como la mayoría de las veces que estaba en la superficie con su compañero era apretado contra el fuerte pecho en su cama.

 **Seguro bien, en el peor de los casos tus amigos se comen a mis amigos y regresan al mar** \- respondio el pirata recibiendo un codazo en el costado - **que..!? Es verdad!**

 **No te soporto, a veces llegas a ser bastante idiota** \- gruño Ryou negando con la cabeza y cruzando sus brazos. 

**Pero soy tu idiota** \- un Bakura divertido abrazo a su amor mas apretado contra el, estaba enfurruñado cierto pero se veía adorable asi.

* * *

Los dias habian pasado y las parejas se habian unido mas, aunque habia una cosa que aun rondaba por las cabezas de los dos piratas...

Oye Bakura... Tu si hablas con tu pareja, como demonios lo haces? - pregunto Marik fastidiado, el tambien queria hablar con su lindura!

Tengo mas tiempo con el, asi que tengo un nexo mas profundo que ustedes - mentira, Bakura y Ryou tenian sus maneras... Pero el peliblanco no se las diria hasta que las propias sirenas les mostraran, total Bakura tampoco es que podria hacer algo para que conversaran con sus sirenas.

Vamos idiota! Tienes que decirnos, queremos hablar con ellos - pidio Yami que despues de varias citas queria conversar con su amor.

Bakura les miro con molestia - Tsk! Preguntenles a sus sirenas, joder tampoco tengo todas las respuestas!

Al ver que no conseguirian nada del peliblanco ambos se levantaron y salieron enfurruñados, cada uno entro a su camarote y vio a su respectivo compañero acurrucado entre las sabanas. Yami suspiro y debio abmitir que Bakura tenia razon... Porque demonios preguntarle a el y no a Yugi que le tenia en frente - Yugi amor... Necesito hacerte una pregunta

El tricolor sonriente se giro en la cama y le miro interrogante - como podriamos conversar? He visto la interraccion de Bakura con Ryou y me da la impresion de que hablan de alguna forma

El tricolor parecio parpadear y mirar hacia el techo, volvio a mirarle a el para levantarse de la cama y comenzar buscar por la habitacion... Algo - Yugi amor... Que buscas?

El doncel se detuvo y le señalo una moneda de oro que tenia en una mesa - estas buscando oro? - pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento feliz - ven, aqui tengo bastante - dijo Yami divertido sacando de un cajon oculto una enorme bolsa de oro.

La sirena feliz de la vida tomo la bolsa y dejo caer todo el oro, Yami comenzo a sentir una sensancion graciosa en la habitacion mientras el tricolor parecia concentrarse en el monton de oro en sus manos. De pronto el oro comenzo a brillar y juntarse en frente del tricolor, Yami parpadeo completamente embelezado por la muestra de magia que su pequeño le daba.

El oro juntado comenzo a cambiar de forma, Yami no podia describirla aun pero por lo que parecia pronto la haria. Primero un circulo, luego algunas puntas se expandieron hasta que algo parecido a una piramide invertida se encontraba flotando en medio de las manos llenas de magia de Yugi. Los detalles se marcaban mas hasta que de pronto de un chipazo que hizo a Yami cubrirse los ojos todo se detuvo, en cuanto pudo mirar frente a el estaba su sirena mostrandole la creacion de oro que tenia y se la ofrecia con una sonrisa.

Curioso Yami tomo la extraña creacion de oro y la miro, como habia visto antes era una piramide invertida y tenia unas extrañas lineas cubriendola. Aunque lo mas curioso era el ojo extraño que tenia al medio, volvio a mirar a Yugi cuya expresion esperanzada no se habia caido, volvio a la piramide de oro en sus manos y ver la pequeña argolla en la parte superior busco una grueza cadena de oro entre sus cosas para poder usar de dije la piramide.

En cuanto la tuvo puesta Yugi con una sonrisa toco de nuevo la piramide y esta brillo con suavidad - **puedes escucharme Yami...?**

El pirata parpadeo, eso habia sonado... Dentro de su cabeza...? - Yugi... Que...?

 **Solo piensa en algo mientras piensas en transmitirlo** \- volvieron a decirle en su mente.

 **Eres tu Yugi?** \- pregunto Yami intentando hacer lo que le dijeron.

 **Claro compañero! Ahora podemos hablar cuanto quieras, pero solo asi... Por ahora** \- respondió el tricolor y Yami quedo bastante encantado con la ternura de su voz.

Cerca de alli pasaba algo muy similar entre Marik y Malik, solo que ven de una piramide invertida, Malik habia construido una especie de baston con una punta puntiaguda y la otra una pequeña espera con dos pequeñas alas saliendo de esta. En la esfera habia el mismo tipo de ojo extraño y Marik curioseando la cosa habia notado la pequeña cuchilla oculta con alegria - waaa...! Esta genial Malik... Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con que conversemos...

 **Con que ahora podemos tonto** \- respondio Malik rodando los ojos y haciendo a Marik congelarse.

.... Creo que me estoy volviendo loco... - murmuro el pobre pirata ahora si creyendo todo lo que le decian

 **Tsk! Si estas loco Marik pero en otro sentido, esta cosa** \- comenzo Malik reuniendo paciencia de quien sabe donde para no golpear a su lento compañero y señalando el articulo de oro - **forma un nexo mental entre nosotros y nos permite hablar, tambien como amuleto magico tiene otro uso pero ese si te toca a ti descubrirlo**

Ah... Wow! - exclamo impresionado volviendo a mirar el objeto de oro en su mano, parecio pensar en algo y luego suspirar rendido - como hago para hablar contigo Malik-bonito?

 **..... Solo piensa que me transmites tus pensamientos y creelo** \- explico con una pequeña sonrisa resignada Malik, esta era su flamante otra mitad - **vamos intentalo**

 **Ummm.... Asi...?** \- intento un rato y recibió un asentimiento divertido, Marik sonrio soltando la bara en una esquina de la cama y saltando sobre el cuerpo de su sirena - **umm.... Y si celebramos esto?** \- Malik sonrió divertido y asintio... Marik era un idiota la mayoria del tipo, pero siempre era su Marik!

* * *

_Lo que ninguna de las parejas sabian era que el destino tenia preparadas mas cosas para ellos y que esta era solo una etapa de una muy larga vida..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien...! Esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, asi que...!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa!! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historiaaa!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

_Los dias pasaron para las parejas hasta convertirse en algunos años, años que solo sirvieron para fortificar su amor..._

_Lo que no sabian era lo que el destino tenia preparado para ellos, esperemos que esten listos para lo que se viene..._

* * *

**Yami... Tengan cuidado, se acerca una tormenta** \- aviso Yugi sintiendo en sus escamas aquello, el y sus amigos se encontraban nadando debajo de los barcos de sus amores para avisarles y protegerlos de posibles peligros - **parece bastante fuerte, asi que tengan cuidado**

Y el trio si que sabia lo peligroso que era una tormenta fuerte en un barco, habian cazado lo suficiente aprovechandose de las tormentas para saber que sus amores estaban en peligro - **no te preocupes Yugi, tendremos cuidado** \- le respondio con amabilidad su compañero haciendole sonreir.

Oye Malik! Ya le dijiste a tu compañero? - pregunto Yugi en cuanto vio a su amigo junto suyo.

Si! Aunque seria gracioso ver que se caiga - comento con una sonrisa maliciosa el rubio

Ryou pronto se unio a ellos y miro con desaprobacion a su amigo - No seas malo Malik, es tu compañero 

Eso no evita que Marik sea molestable, ademas estoy aqui para que no se ahogue - gruño Malik con mala cara, no le gustaba para nada ser regañado - y hablando de ahogar... Me estoy artando de visitarle alla arriba, cuando les transformamos

Yo no le hare eso a Yami a menos que sea extrictamente necesario! - chillo Yugi horrorizado, toda sirena o triton sabia de que trataba ese hechizo y no era tan complicada... Solo que algo bizarro y muy traumatico.

Igual yo - dijo Ryou de brazos cruzados.

Chicos... Ellos envejecen ridiculamente rapido! - recordo Malik frustrado - cuando menos nos demos cuenta nosotros estaremos igual y ellos seran unos ancianos!

Bien... En eso Malik tenia razon, las sirenas envejecian muchisimo mas lento que los humanos, en proporcion pasaban 10 años humanos y una sirena a penas si cumplia un año.... Y tenian una esperanza de vida de 200 años antes de morir de vejez - igual no quiero hacerle eso aun, quiero que viva su vida de humano por un tiempo mas antes de proponerle volverse uno de los nuestros - dijo Yugi despues de un suspiro.

Ohh bueno, lo que sea - gruño el rubio alejandose del grupo.

Yugi y Ryou se quedaron mirandose entre ellos con una risita divertida, mira que su amigo tenia un caracter de lo mas "especial". Unas horas pasaron y las vibraciones que indicaban la tormenta comenzaron a recorer aun mas las escamas de los chicos, haciendoles preocupar bastante por los humanos arriba... Esta tormenta se sentia de esas que hundian los barcos y ahogaban a los desafortunados humanos que sufrian sus embates, solo esperaban que los barcos de sus compañeros pudieran resistir.

* * *

Poco tiempo despues la tormenta habia comenzado y cada dos segundos los chicos subian a ver como le iba a sus compañeros muertos de la preocupacion, hasta ahora la tormenta no estaba tan fuerte y las tres sirenas hacian lo posible por guiarles fuera del ojo de la tormenta. Aunque sus compañeros estaban bien, se notaba que eran hombres curados en esto y la preocupacion de las sirenas era infundada.

 **Yami... Como estas?** \- pregunto Yugi por enesima vez.

 **Bien amor, no te preocupes que esta no es mi primera tormenta** \- respondio Yami y Yugi sabia que negaba con la cabeza divertido por su preocupacion.

Bakura tambien la estaba llevando bastante bien y se reia cada vez que su tierno Ryou le preguntaba si estaba bien, miro hacia el horizonte y fruncio el ceño.... - **Ryou... Has estado revisando el agua por posibles molestias?**

 **Ehh...** \- Ryou parpadeo ante la pregunta, la verdad era que solo habia estado alerta de la tormenta. Con el ceño fruncido asomo su cabeza por sobre el agua y lo noto en el horizonte... Otro barco! Estaba lejos y no sabia de que era, pero cualquier cosa podria ser un peligro para piratas como su compañero!

Yugi! Marik! - llamo con urgencia volviendo al agua - hay un barco cerca!

Es de esos humanos que buscan hacerle daño a nuestros compañeros? - gruño Malik con enojo

No se, aun estan algo lejos - respondio mordiendose el labio

Vamos a ver, llegaremos antes que los chicos y podremos protegerles - ordeno Malik a lo que los otros dos asintieron.

Con sus poderosas aletas adelantaron camino, pero antes de que se acercaran realmente se quedaron estaticos al sentir que no eran las unicas sirenas en el lugar... Se miraron entre ellos y adelantaron el paso preocupados, pero se detuvieron al ver a un triton rondar la parte de abajo del barco pareciendo enojado.

Malik como era el que poseia menos o nada de verguenza fue el primero en acercarse - oye! Que sucede? Buscas comer?

Esos tipos tienen a mi compañera porque supuestamente es una "bruja del mar", si le hacen algo acabare con ellos - respondio el triton, de cuerpo fornido y aleta color morado degradado a negro - ustedes que hacen aqui?

... Nuestros compañeros estan de paso y nosotros les protegemos - Ryou miro hacia el barco y de nuevo al triton, se mordio el labio antes de suspirar - te ayudaremos, haremos caer a los humanos y tu te encargas de ellos... No deberia ser tan dificil considerando la horrible tormenta arriba

El triton primero no parecia muy conforme con la idea, pero pronto accedio - Bien... Y muchas gracias - dijo el triton agradecido.

Ryou le sonrio ignorando la mirada frustrada de Malik, el no podia evitar ayudar a alguien si lo necesitaba. Jalo a Yugi que igual no tenia problemas para ayudar y Malik no tuvo de otra mas que seguirles, sacaron sus cabezas del agua cerca del enorme barco y comenzaron a cantar. Al instante se detuvo el ruido fuerte y burlon que salia de la cubierta, Malik aunque no queria ayudar en un principio, fue el primero que con ayuda del agua subio a la cubierta cantando de forma hermosa.

Ryou sonrio subiendo por el otro lado y apoyandose en la madera para ver mejor lo que sucedia mientras seguia cantando, alli amarrada a una de las velas estaba una... Parecia una niña... Pero esa debia ser la compañera del triton, no habian donceles y dudaba que haya otra chica cerca.... Aunque olvidenlo, ahora debia preocuparse era de los hombres que en trance iban hacia el.

Las tres sirenas sonrieron de forma encantadora y siguieron guiando a los hombres por la borda, brevemente escucharon los chapoteos y como el furioso triton los detrozaba pero no les importo mucho... Despues de un rato ya no quedaba ni un hombre, y ahora los chicos tenian un nuevo dilema... Como liberaban a la chica? Sus cuerpos nunca se secarian hasta obtener piernas con esta lluvia torrencial.

Ryou fue el que suspiro y se deslizo hasta donde estaba la chica para desatarle con sus garras, afortunadamente las mujeres no respondian igual al canto de las sirenas que los hombre y ella estaba perfectamente bien - ehhh.... Quien eres tu?

....... Ryou..... - respondio sintiendose extraño, nunca habia hablado con un humano y hacerlo ahora le hacia sentirse extraño... Su compañero no contaba, el nunca habia hablado en su presencia realmente, solo hablaban a travez del enlace.

Bueno... Un gusto Ryou! Soy Okami, se casualidad no eres amigo de Demian? - dijo la chica sonriente.

... Supongo que ese es el triton - Ryou suspiro y sonrio a la chica - vamos! Vente al....

El peliblanco se congelo cuando sintio un dolor horrible y lacerante en el pecho, un dolor fantasma que le indico que no era precisamente _su_ dolor... - _K_ _ura....!_ \- grito en su mente para regresar y sin darle explicaciones a nadie lanzarse al agua.

Yugi y Malik se arrastraron hasta donde estaba la chica un rato despues, con expresiones gemelas se confusion... Que le habia pasado a Ryou para irse de esa forma? - oye niña, estas bien? - pregunto Yugi sonriendole a la chica.

Bien, ustedes estan con Demian no? - volvio a preguntar la chica ya que no habia recibido respuesta de Ryou - soy Okami por cierto...

Yo soy Malik y el Yugi, el que se fue es Ryou - presento el rubio - vamos regresemos con el triton que seguro debe estar preocupado.

La chica asintio para seguir a las sirenas hacia el agua, no habia terminado ni de tocar el liquido cuando ya estaba entre los brazos del triton que le revisaba con cuidado en busca de heridas.   
Jejeje Demian, estoy bien - aseguro Okami sonriendo.

Yugi tambien sonrio de lo bonitos que se veian juntos... Aunque habia un detalle importante rondando por su cabeza - ...... Oye Okami.... Cuantos años tienes? A mi me pareces una niña

Soy una niña, tengo diez - respondio la pequeña de extremadamente largos cabellos atados en una treza decorada por conchas y perlas marinas.

Yugi, vamos tenemos que ver porque Ryou se fue asi - llamo Malik con una pizca de urgencia... Mas aun al no ver a los barcos de sus compañeros cerca como esperaba.

El tricolor asintio notando que el mar y las olas estaban bastante fuertes, mucho... Muchisimo mas que antes, a ellos no les afectaba ya que en lo profundo no se sentia eso y ademas estaban diseñados para nadar entre aguas enojadas. Entre ambos comenzaron a buscar a sus compañeros encontrandolos mucho mas lejos de lo que esperaban y bueno... Solo vieron dos barcos en lugar de tres - Malik... Donde esta el barco de Bakura? - murmuro Yugi mirando procupado a su alrededor.

No tengo idea! Se tanto como tu joder - respondio el rubio frustrado - **Marik! Donde esta Bakura!?**

 **....... Ehhhh....** \- ese tonito nervioso en el pirata hizo poner a Malik aterrorizado - **.... Una Ola muy grande de pronto vino y nos sacudio a los tres, Yami perdio varios hombre y una de mis velas esta destrozada... Pero al barco de Bakura le volteo completo**

Que!? - grito horrorizado el rubio sobresaltando al tricolor a su lado - **Marik tu y Yami pueden resistir mientras buscamos a Ryou y a Bakura?**

 **Como que buscar a Ryou!? No se supone que estaba con ustedes!?** \- pregunto Marik con estres - **si anda a buscar al idiota antes que se ahogue en esta estupida tormenta!**

Malik no dijo nada mas antes de jalarse a un confundido y preocupado Yugi para buscar a sus dos amigos - Malik! Que.esta sucediendo?

Ryou se fue asi porque seguro sintio que ha Bakura le sucedio algo, tenemos que encontrarlos ahora! - dijo el rubio preocupado - _espero de verdad que ambos esten bien..._

La tormenta paso una hora despues y los dos piratas desenbarcaron en una isla desierta cercana para descansar, sus hombres se dispersaron mientras Marik y Yami se sentaron en la horilla a esperar noticias de sus compañeros. Ambos estaban preocupados y esperaban verlos llegar con buenas noticias, paso un largo rato y Marik sonrio levemente cuando miro el brillo dorado de la escamas de su Malik a lo lejos.

 **Malik! Encontraron a Bakura o a Ryou!?** \- pregunto sin dejarle siquiera terminar de llegar.

 **No les encontramos! A ninguno de los dos, y los buscamos por todos lados!** \- respondio la sirena con preocupacion - **el mar tampoco es como si nos responde, no sabemos porque**

Marik se mordio el labio y miro al horizonte con atencion... Donde podria estar ese par?

* * *

_Antes..._

Ryou iba a toda velocidad en el agua buscando a su compañero, a su alrededor habian escombros y madera del barco de su amor que habia sido medio destruido por el mar bravio. Necesitaba encontrarlo, sabia que le habia sucedido algo! De pronto llego a sus sentidos la sensacion de su compañero y junto a ella un aroma nada despreciable a sangre que hizo su corazon acelerarse... Aunque se detuvo en seco cuando por fin encontro a su compañero.

Inconciente y seguro a punto de ahogarse... Atravezado por un enorme trozo de madera que seguro se habia desprendido en el golpe de la ola. Ryou horrorizado se acerco... Tenia que pensar en algo rapido, si Bakura no moria por la herida seguro estaba a punto de ahogarse. El pobre se sentia congelado, no sabia siquiera si su magia podria curar una herida asi!

Pero pronto fruncio el ceño y con una mueca de dolor arranco la madera, miro la herida sangrante con estres - _.... Esto se ve peor de lo que crei...._ \- penso desesperado, en su cuerpo podia sentir como la vida se le escapaba a su compañero sin nada que el pudiera hacer - _..... No puedo dejarlo, Kura... No te dejare morir!_

Ryou no estaba seguro que esto saldria bien, pero era lo unico que podia hacer. Con sus garras arranco las ropas del pirata y con una mueca de dolor hizo tres heridas paralelas a los costados del pecho y el cuello del pirata, sin perder tiempo se arranco algunas escamas y murmuro un hechizo antiguo en voz baja.

_Oceano mio por favor cumple mi deseo..._

Ante sus palabras las escamas comenzaron a brillar y desintegrarse en un fino polvo, parecido a escarcha que les rodeo a ambos poco a poco..

_Trasforma a mi compañero en un ser como yo..._   
_Ayuda a tu criatura y salva a su ser amado..._   
_Yo te lo pido, no dejes que muera mi amado..._

Al terminar sus palabras el brillo a su alrededor se habia incrementado y ahora parecia encerrarles a ambos en una especie de burbuja, Ryou atrajo a Bakura hacia si abrazandole por el cuello y beso los labios ajenos con suavidad... Pasandole toda la energia vital que podia mientras los hundia aun más en el oceano, para este punto solo estaba esperando que Bakura se ahogara.

Si esto funcionaba despertarian ambos en algun momento siendo sirena y triton, pero si no... Pues el alma moribunda de Bakura absorveria toda su energia vital hasta que ambos murieran sin remedio, a Ryou no le importaba, cualquiera de las dos opciones le parecia agradable. No podria vivir sin Bakura y si funcionaba le tendria para siempre...

Ryou no tendria forma de saber si funcionaba o no, cuando despertara... Si es que lo hacia, sabria si funciono o no. Ya podia sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse y a hundirse mas en el oceano, pronto sus ojos terminaron de cerrarse y sin soltar su agarre en el otro cayo en el mundo de la inconciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una próxima vez! ;3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia! :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertence, asi que ha leer!!

Pasaron meses y ni Yugi o Malik lograron encontrar ni rastro de los dos peliblancos, cosa que obligo a los piratas a salir de la isla no mucho despues... Al parecer ya nada podían hacer para su desgracia. Asi que continuaron con sus actividades con un gran peso en sus almas y prometiendo volver algún día al menos para guardar sus respetos.

* * *

_En un lugar desconocido..._

_Joder... Me duele la cabeza_ \- gimio para si mismo un cierto peliblanco muy cambiado, gruño para si mismo de nuevo e intento revolverse, pero un peso extrañamente reconfortante en su pecho le detuvo.

Ummm... Malik... Yugi quedense quietos y dejen dormir! - regaño de pronto una voz muy conocida... Que normalmente no escuchaba con sus oidos.

Bakura abrio los ojos de golpe y parpadeo confundido cuando miro su entorno, donde demonios estaba? Aunque pronto supo cuando a lo lejos vio un cardumen de peces pasar siendo perseguidos por un tiburon - _ohh... Asi que estoy en el oceano, genial... Me encanta el oceano_ \- penso adormilado y sin que el peso de la situacion se hundiera completamente en su cabeza.

Cosa que pronto sucedio y se sento con un chillido nada digno de su estatus, desalojando y despertando a su pequeño compañero comodamente acurrucado en su pecho - maa! Kura porque gritas? Estaba dormido!

Ryou! E-Estoy en el agua!! Y-Y respiro! O creo que r-respiro, si respiro!? - Ryou parpadeo al ver a su compañero al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Kura.... Ahora eres como yo! - dijo Ryou con una gran sonrisa y jalando para mostrarle la aleta que obviamente habia sido ignorada a favor de la histeria.

Unos minutos pasaron donde un Bakura din expresion analizaba el apendice ahora unido a el, era grisaceo y bastante mas robusto que el de su compañero, bastante mas largo que sus antiguas piernas y al parecer inutil ya que no lograba moverlas - .... Ryou... Como usas esta cosa? - el ex-pirata respiraria profundo y no entraria en histeria.

Luego te enseño, primero termina de revisarte! - pidio el doncel sonriente.

Bakura asintio y toco su espalda encontrando una aleta dorsal, miro bien sus brazos donde un par de pequeñas aletas tambien salian de ellos y algo que hizo que todo esto fuera demasiado bueno para ser verdad.... Unas ridiculamente afiladas garras y colmillos - oye Ry! Quiero probar estos bebes!

.... Kura... Aun no sabes nadar correctamente - recordo el otro con una sonrisa nerviosa, al parecer su compañero nunca cambiaria... Paso de estar histerico a positivamente alegre solo con la idea de desgarrar algo con sus garras.

Ryou si se pudo reir cuando su compañero parecia querer hacer un puchero - vamos Kura! Vamos a comenzar con tus lecciones para el uso de tus nuevas aletas

Jejejeje por supuesto, mientras mas pronto aprenda, mas pronto probare estas! - Bakura parecia niño chiquito con juguete nuevo y eso le causo gracia a Ryou.

* * *

_Di_ _as despues..._

Extraño a Ryou - murmuro Yugi entristecido a Malik.

Actualmente se encontraban en el barco de sus compañeros bueno mas especificamente en el de Yami recoriendo las aguas con lentitud, como ya era tradicion iban al lugar donde sus amigos se habian perdido a... Bueno, no sabian realmente a que regresaban pero algo les obligaba a volver cada cierto tiempo.

Yo tambien el extraño... Pero supongo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer - murmuro Malik sin despegar su vista del horizonte - no se ni para que volvemos, esto ya parece masoquismo de nuestra parte

Yugi tambirn fijo su mirada rn el horizonte antes de hablar - Yami estaba diciendo que esta debia ser la ultima vez que volvieramos, que ya era hora de pasar la pagina

Quizas eso sea lo mejor - suspiro Malik y se volvio con una pequeña sonrisa apagada a su amigo - volvemos? Estoy seguro que Yami quiere acurrucarse, me parece un enorme acurrucador

Pues... No te lo niego, a el le gusta amelcocharse bastante - ambos se rieron para internarse mas en el barco.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Bakura... Me salpicas y te mato! - chillo cierta chica mirando al peliblanco acercandose desde el agua.

Kura! No molestes a Okami - regaño Ryou tambien en la orilla recostado contra la chica que peinaba sus cabellos distraidamente.

Ryou y Bakura se habian encontrado un dia con el par peculiar que hacian la niña y el triton, y como estaban en el mismo territorio (y por insistencias de las "hembras") se habian juntado en un grupo - ustedes son unos aburridos!

Y tu eres un tonto molesto, a veces me pregunto que vio Ryou en ti - dijo Okami burlonamente.

Tsk! - Bakura desvio la mirada y se enfurruño casi como niño haciendo berrinche.

Todos estaban actualemente en una isla dentro de su territorio, era el sitio mas comodo para que Okami, la unica humana del grupo estuviera por ahora. Este territorio era curiosamente aquel donde Ryou habia transformado a su compañero - extraño a los chicos - murmuro el doncel en voz baja.

Okami que era la mas cercana a el le escucho a la perfeccion - se que los extrañas y estoy segura que en algun momento te reencontraras con ellos de nuevo, son tus amigos.... Tu familia

Si - Ryou ya habia intentado buscarles sin ningun exito, la conexion entre ellos como familia se habia fracturado un poco gracias a la separacion y era muchisimo mas dificil encontrarles - quisiera encontrarles pronto

Oye Ry! Quieres ir por algo de comer? - pregunto Bakura para distraerle, habia sentido la leve tristeza del menor a travez del enlace.

Entre ellos se habia formado una especie de conexion muy fuerte, tanto asi que Bakura a veces podia sentir lo que sentia Ryou y viceversa. Si el sentimiento era muy fuerte el contrario sentiria una pequeña parte en su ser, y Bakura odiaba sentir triste a su pequeño compañero.

Esta bien Kura, vamos a buscar algo - asintio Ryou dejando su comodidad para seguir a su pareja al agua.

Creo que siento un barco cerca - murmuro Bakura que aun estaba entrenando sus nuevos sentidos y la conexion que ahora tenia con el oceano.

Si, hay un barco cerca - asintio Ryou orgulloso de su amor, estaba aprendiendo rapido esto de ser un triton.

Vamos entonces - entre ambos fueron hasta el barco pero se congelaron en cuanto notaron que... No era uno, si no dos y extremadamente conocidos!

Kura.... Esos son los barcos de Marik y Yami verdad? - pregunto Ryou con una mirada que comenzaba a encenderse y su sonrisa a ampliarse.

Si, esos son los barcos de los idiotas! - asintio Bakura con su usual forma de dar cariño a sus amigos - je! Vamos a darles un saludo!

Bakura no te pases....! - Ryou gruño cuando se dio cuenta que era completamente ignorando.

Frustrado miro a Bakura reunir algo de magia y las olas se levantaron a su orden, haciendo que los dos barcos temblaran y casi no se volcaran al revés. Bien esto demostraba que su compañero iba por buen camino en esto de aprender a ser un triton, pero porque tenia que bromear a sus amigos de forma tan pesada!

Ryou sintio de pronto un par de chapuzones y aquella sensacion casi olvidada que le daba la conexion con sus amigos volvio, no le importo la situacion, por mero impulso abordo a las dos sirenas amorosamente - Yugi...!! Malik...! Los he extrañado muchisimo!

Ambos chicos se congelaron al escuchar la voz conocida que tanto extrañaron - R-Ryou....? - tartamudeo Yugi shokeado.

Si! Jejeje, como han estado chicos? - pregunto Ryou con una sonrisa que no cabia en su rostro.   
... Hemos estado..... - comenzo Malik pero pronto se detuvo frunciendo el ceño - momento, mas importante es donde estabas jovencito!

 _Es mi imaginacion... O Malik sono como si fuera mi madre?_ \- se pregunto el peliblanco con una sonrisa nerviosa - es una larga historia, venga! Les contare con mas calma que sucedió y llamen a sus compañeros para que tambien lo sepan, hay una isla cerca donde todos podemos...

Buuu! - dijeron de repente detras de los donceles haciendoles dar un pequeño salto - jejejeje ustedes si son divertidos

.... Bakura!!!? - chillaron al unisono Malik y Yugi al notar al peliblanco detras de ellos... Y principalmente el nuevo apendice que lucia.

No tuve otra opción mas que transformarle chicos, era eso o dejarle morir... No podia dejarle morir - Ryou les miro mordisqueandose el labio con preocupación - .... Perdonen si hice mal... Pero tenia que salvarle...

No Ryou no hiciste.... - Malik suspiro en cuanto vio que su amigo parecia entristecerse - solo explicanos que sucedio, que transformaras a Bakura no tiene nada de malo, mas bien me parece mejor... Solo queremos que nos explique que ha pasado desde que nos separamos

Ryou asintio y asintio para guiarles junto a Bakura hacia la pequeña isla, alli podrian hablar bien...

* * *

_Un Rato después..._

Y... Eso es todo - termino Ryou de decir todo lo que habia sucedido desde que tranformo a Bakura en uno de los suyos - ustedes como han estado?

Extrañandote como locos, realmente no hemos tenido mucho animo de nada desde que pensabamos que ustedes se habian ido - respondio Yugi cona mirada baja, aunque luego la levanto con una sonrisita - pero veo que estan bien y me alegro mucho por eso, podemos estar juntos de nuevo como la familia que somos!

Ehhh... Si quiero que estemos todos juntos, pero Bakura ya no es un humano para seguir siendo un pirata - dijo el peliblanco con una mirada triste - ademas chicos, sus compañeros no se hacen mas jovenes y esta vida es peligrosa... Yo pude salvar a Kura, pero... Los dioses no lo quieran, ustedes no pueden salvar a los suyos cuando se metan en problemas?

... Lo hemos estado pensando y habíamos hablado sobre tratar este tema con ellos, pero yo tengo miedo... Y si no quieren? - murmuro Yugi con nerviosismo mientras miraba de reojo a Yami que terminaba de desembarcar y le hacia seña a su tripulacion para que esperaran - no me sentiria bien obligando a Yami a algo que no quiere

Tsk! No seas tonto, le esta ofreciendo una vida mejor de la que tiene ahora - gruño Malik con el ceño fruncido - yo no tengo esos temores, pero quiero hablar con Marik al mismo tiempo que tu

Ryou sonrió de forma alentadora - Haganlo hoy mismo, estoy seguro de que sus compañeros les apoyaran en lo que quieran... Siempre lo han hecho no?

Yugi! Porque era que ustedes....? - Yami se detuvo al ver con los ojos muy abiertos a la sirena de cabellos blancos sentada junto a Yugi y Malik.

Marik que iba detrás de el no pudo aguantar la pregunta - .... Estas vivo!?

Ryou sonrio nerviosamente, suponia que esa era una reaccion valida tambien - _si estoy vivo, y Kura tambien... Solo que esta nadado por alli... O buscando donde encajar sus garras, juro que tiene una obsesion extraña con hacer eso_ \- penso sin poder decirlo, los otros dos aun son humanos.

Y hablando de el, Bakura tomo justo ese momento para salir a flote y como no podia dejar de hacerlo, se trajo consigo una enorme ola con la que mojo al par de piratas completamente. Yami y Marik no tuvieron ni siquiera el animo de enojarse, estaban bastante felices (aunque no lo dirian) de ver a su amigo vivo y bien - Bakura bastardo, tienes mas vidas que un gato - bromeo Marik divertido y acercandose curioso por el cambio en su amigo.

 **Puedo hablar con ellos Ryou? No les hare daño?** \- pregunto el peliblanco en su mente confundido.

 **Si, las sirenas son las que tienen la voz mágica.... Tu tienes otros dones y ademas, ellos no pueden ser seducidos por ti** \- respondio Ryou sonriendole - **habla con ellos normal Kura**

Y ahora es que queda Bakura para rato pendejo, asi que aconstumbrate! - dijo el triton con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Eso es bueno - Yami sonrio y despues de eso el rato paso en medio de una amena conversa donde las dos partes hablan sobre lo que les habian pasado y vivido en su separación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!   
> Nos lre


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3 aquí traje un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

**Yami... Podemos hablar?** \- pregunto Yugi con nerviosismo un cierto dia.

Solo habian pasado un par de dias desde que se habian encontrado con el par de peliblancos, Yugi desde entonces no habia dejado de meditar sobre como hablar con su compañero sobre el tema. Al final no habia encontrado ningun forma sutil para el tema, asi que optaria por el metodo directo y esperaba que Yami no se asustara. 

Claro amor, de que quieres hablar? - accedio el pirata sin problemas mientras acariciaba la espalda de su compañero, miro hacia el doncel con curiosidad en su mirada. 

Era de noche y ambos se encontraban descansando en la comoda cama del camarote de Yami, ambos desnudos entre las sabanas y solo siendo cubiertos por una fina cobija. Yami miraba al techo mientras pasaba su mano delicadamente por toda la espalda descubierta de la criatura sobre su pecho - **tu viste a Bakura no? Ahora es un triton, una criatura marina como yo....** \- Yugi se detuvo pensando en sus próximas palabras - **Yami... Tu quisieras ser un triton? Asi podriamos estar juntos para siempre...**

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron donde Yugi se mordía el labio con nerviosismo mientras esperaba la respuesta de su compañero, a cada instante que pasaba el nerviosismo se hacia mas grande mientras Yami solo tenia la vista perdida en el techo - tu quieres que sea un ser marino como tu? - pregunto Yami de pronto sobresaltandole.

 **Y-Yo... Seria lo mejor, n-no quiero que un dia mueras o envejescas demasiado rapido** \- murmuro la sirena en voz baja - **yo solo quieto estar contigo Yami, te amo**

Yo tambien te amo mi Yugi, y claro que quiero estar todo el tiempo del mundo en tu compañía - susurro el pirata con amor - tu solo dame un tiempo para arreglar las cosas con la tripulacion y luego soy todo tuyo

Yugi se sonrojo hasta las orejas ante ese "todo tuyo", pero sonrio asintiendo - **podemos planificarlo, tampoco es necesario apresurarnos**

Yami sonrio y puso su mano en la nuca del menor para capturar los labios ajenos en un beso suave, Yugi gimio un poco pero cerro los ojos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas correspondiendo al beso.... Al parecer esa noche seguirán amándose en celebración de la decisión.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

**Marik! Voy a decirte algo y espero que digas que si o me enojare mucho!** \- gruño Malik de forma demandante mientras miraba acostado cómodamente en la cama a su pirata afilando unas cuantas armas en el camarote de su barco.

Marik se giro a verle divertido - Cuando te he negado algo Malik-lindo?

 **Nunca, pero tampoco quiero que comiences ahora** \- dijo Malik con capricho - **quiero transformarte en un triton para que siempre estemos juntos, que dices?**

Marik nego con la cabeza divertido, Malik no le estaba preguntando precisamente - y si digo que no que pasa? - pregunto en broma.

 **Te golpeo** \- respondio enfurruñado. 

Eres tan lindo - Marik dejo a un lado todo lo que estaba haciendo para recostarse sobre el mas pequeño - voy a tener garras y colmillos como los de Bakura?

 **Por supuesto, seras un triton** \- asintio el doncel acomodandose y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo ajeno - **también tendrás ciertos poderes**

Bien, cuando me transformas? - Marik parecia incluso emocionado ante el suceso y Malik sonrió contento por eso.

 **Vamos a planificarlo bien, recuerda que tienes hombres bajo tu mando** \- eso lo dijo por decirlo, a Malik realmente le valian verga los humanos que trabajaban para su pirata, incluso a algunos particularmente molestos les veia como un almuerzo que disfrutar muy lentamente.

Ellos podran arreglarselas solos, tu dime que hacer y cuando - Marik sonrio y beso los labios de Malik de forma demandante.

* * *

_Con Bakura..._

Con una sonrisa complacida se bajo de donde estaba colgado para ver como les habia ido a las dos parejas, no sabia como, pero de alguna forma Ryou le habia convencido de que espiara a las dos parejas (quiza tuvo algo que ver el coqueteo "inocente" y el comentario despreocupado de dejarle hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpecito, incluso atarlo como una vez Bakura habia querido hacer... Si eso seguro habia hecho el truco, Ryou podia ser bastante manipulador cuando queria).

Se lanzo al agua y nado hasta donde Ryou estaba recostado en unos corales esperando su regreso, en cuanto le vio sonrió de forma brillante y se le acerco - Kura! Como les fue a los chicos?

Todos aceptaron, asi que pronto podremos cazar los 6 juntos - Ryou nego con la cabeza ante el comentario, Bakura parecía tener una fijacion con desgarrar cosas.

Mas importante que eso Kura, podremos hacer mas grande nuestra familia! - dijo Ryou con una amplia sonrisa aunque Bakura le miro sin entender - no seas tonto, ahora que todos vamos a ser de la misma especie podremos tener bebes!

Ohh... Vale, perdon que no te entendi a la... - Bakura se detuvo en cuanto su lento cerebro proceso lo dicho - .... Dijiste bebes?

Si! Bebitos que cuidaremos juntos! - exclamo Ryou alegre, aunque su alegria bajo cuando vio a Bakura parecer congelado - ... No quieres bebitos...?

Bebes? - no era que Bakura no lo quisiera, era que en su vida nunca se habia planteado semejante idea, asi que su cerebro luchaba por hacerse a la idea de lo que seria. Aunque sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuado escucho un gemido entristecido y quizo golpearse a si mismo cuando miro a su Ryoi con cara tristona - ... Ahora porque estas triste?

Tu no quieres bebitos - susurro el doncel en voz sollozante.

Que? Quien te dijo eso? Claro que quiero todos los bebitos que tengamos, solo me estaba imaginando comi seria - explico Bakura atrayendo al menor contra si y dejando que ambos cayeran de regreso al fondo del mar lentamente - nunca me imagine tener hijos, un pirata no puede ser un padre como deberia... Demasiados peligros y al final el que carga con el mal karma es el mocoso, por eso nunca pense en tener hijos

Ryou le miro con un puchero - Umm... Debiste decirlo antes, me hiciste poner triste por nada

Perdon, no era mi intención - se disculpo Bakura apenado sintiendo su espalda chocar contra la suave vegetacion del fondo - pero ahora me entro la curiosidad, como es esto de los bebes en nosotros?

Hump! Ahora te dejo con la duda por haberme hecho sentir feo - dio Ryou con voz aniñada y juguetona.

Moo! Ryou malo, voy a castigarte - bromeo Bakura girando y colocandose sobre el cuerpo de su sirena - mira que aun tengo que hacer cumplir tu parte del trato, hay unas hermosas cadenas esperandote en la isla

Eres un cochino pervertido Kura - eso fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de que sus labios fueran apresados en un beso demandante, Bakura se sintió brillar.. Vaya que se divertiria con ese "Te dejare hacer lo que quieras" esta noche.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Yugi con emociones revueltas esperaba que su compañero terminara lo que sea que hacia arriba y se lanzara al agua, hoy era el dia que habian planeado tranaformaria a Yami y estaba arreglando las ultimas cosas para dejar la vida que tenia... Para siempre. Hoy se uniría a el de formas que Yami ni siquiera comenzaba a entender y Yugi estaba muy nervioso.

Temía que algo saliera mal o que Yami no fuera feliz en su nueva vida, su corazoncito se romperia si eso sucedia. El no era sadico como Malik, el cazaba por pura necesidad y no hacia sufrir de mas a sus victimas. De pronto hubo un chapoteo sobre el y miro a Yami nadar hasta donde estaba - **perdon que me tardara mi vida, es que si iba a dejarle mi barco a alguien tenia que asegurarme que lo hiciera bien**

 **No te preocupes Yami, vamos a hacer esto rapido** \- Yugi sabia que el aire en los pulmones de su compañero no era eterno, debia hacer esto pronto - **relajate y confia en mi, voy a tener que lastimarte aunque no quiera**

 **Puedo aguantar el dolor, haz lo que debas** \- tranquilizó el pirata con una sonrisa y enredo sus manos en la ceñida cintura del menor cerrando los ojos con confianza.

Yugi respiro ondo y beso con anor la comisura de los labios ajenos, antes de que el pitara pudiera reaccionar siquiera, Yugi habia abierto en un movimiento rapido los tres pares de zanjas en la piel del tricolor, en su torso y cuello podían verse las heridas sangrantes que hicieron a Yami soltar todo el aire que precariamente retenia.

Yugi se apresuro para reunir su magia y el agua a su alrededor pareció tomar un tono amatista, el agua parecio moverse para rodearlos haciendo una hermosa esfera amatista que les cubría. El doncel con una sonrisa brillante beso los labios del humano casi inconsciente mientras compartía su energia vital.

"P _or favor mi señor océano, transforma a mi compañero en una criatura bajo tu mando._

_Yami es bueno y te servira bien, porfavor te lo pido mi señor..."_

Yugi podia empezar a sentir sueño, asi que se abrazo aun mas a Yami y se dejo llevar por la corriente hacia el fondo...

* * *

_Al dia siguiente..._

**Marik... Que tanto te tardas alli arriba?** \- reclamo Malik que esperaba a su compañero para transformarle, que no sentia lo impaciente que estaba!!?

 **Voy Malik-lindo, hago una ultima maldad y me voy contigo** \- dijo su pirata haciéndole enfurruñarse, no le gustaba esperar!

Afortunadamente escucho el chapoteo antes de que se le ocurriera ir por su pirata y arrastrarlo de los cabellos - **Malik-bonito, no seas tan impaciente** \- bromeo el rubio acercándose a el y abrazando su cintura.

 **Hump! Te tardaste, ahora me tendrás que recompensar** \- gruño Malik juguetonamente y Marik asintio.

 **Lo que quieras, lo que sea te lo cumplire** \- ronroneo el pirata feliz - **te amo Malik-lindo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida**

 **Yo tambien te amo Marik, eres mi compañero destinado** \- Malik sonrio y abrazo al otro, recordo que Marik se ahogaria pronto asi que debia moverse en transformarle. Sin decirle nada abrió con sus garras las heridas necesarias haciendo que este soltara todo el aire que retenia - **perdon... Tenia que hacerlo para transformarte**

 **Esta bien, no te preocupes** \- le tranquilizo el otro con algo de dificultad a travez del enlace.Malik asintio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras reunía su magia haciendo que un brillo dorado les cubriera, beso los labios entreabiertos del pirata transmitiendo parte de su energia vital.

_"Oceano... Sabes que no soy los otros dos asi que sere breve, transforma a mi compañero para que podamos estar juntos para siempre..._

_Con amor, Malik"_

_El doncel casi podía imaginarse a la deidad negar con la cabeza resignada y el se rió divertido por su travesura, la sensación de sueño comenzó a recorrerle y se abrazó a Marik dejando que el sueño lo llevara._

* * *

_"Este solo era el comienzo de la nueva vida de ese grupo, una vida llena de felicidad y amor para todos"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien chic@s, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez! :3


End file.
